OneShot Madness!
by kaizer20
Summary: Kaori X Nagisa! Not sure if this is to your interest, but what the heck give it a try!


A/N: Kaori X Nagisa fanfic, I decided to make this fan fic, because there is only one in this website and I wanted another that one was sad, but I'll make sure this is happy.

This is my first One-shot fanfic I hope you appreciate it.

Warning this is not a rated M only T

For those who think this is short I have my own purpose and even if it was less detail you can easily get my story. So don't go commenting "OMG it's too short or It's less detail" I have my own reasons for that.

Enough of my ranting, now READ!

* * *

One-Shot Madness!

Nagisa and Kaori were sitting in a couch at the Ichigo-sha cafeteria talking about school and other stuff. Nagisa is preparing her things for her afternoon class while Kaori was mumbling about love, its importance and more.

"And that's why…" Kaori continued to mumble.

Nagisa finished packing and preparing her things, she then finished her mango shake. "Sakuragi… san" Nagisa called the attention of the raiven-haired girl.

"Nagisa-chan, didn't I say to not call me by my surname?" Kaori shrieked almost destroying the redhead's poor eardrums.

"Kaori-chan!*sigh* can't you control your temper?" Nagisa said calmly.

Kaori blushed at what Nagisa told her, it's true that she was an impatient brat. She finally calmed down and said "Nagisa-chan it's not that I wanted to shout, because you weren't paying attention to what I just said"

"Sorry, but your topic bores me"

"You're so mean!"

"Nope"

"Yes you are"

The argument went on for hours, debating who was right or wrong. Finally the 2 realized it was already the end of the class and it was suppertime.

"Crap! It's already dinner, good job Kaori now I have to get scolded by Oosaki –sensei again" Nagisa told Kaori.

"Sorry, but it was YOUR fault after all" Kaori said while emphasizing the word 'your'.

"How was it my fault?"

"Well if you weren't a stupid girl you would get a hint!" Kaori yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"See you are as stupid as ever Nagisa-chan!"

"Then why don't you tell me the problem stupid head!"

"Okay then will you go out with me!" Kaori yelled causing the girls inside the cafeteria to watch in awe as they saw the raven-haired girl ask the redhead out on a date.

"No" Nagisa practically whispered to avoid rumors.

"W-why… d-do… y-you hate… m-me?" Kaori said trying hard to keep her tears from falling.

"Now I think you're the one who doesn't have the slightest clue"

"What do you mean?"

"When we get back to our room I'll tell you, not here many students are watching our movements"

"Okay" Kaori said while who was now crying from heartbroken rejection.

"Kaori don't worry *Nagisa wipes Kaori's tears away with hand* I'll explain everything later, I promise"

"You will?"

"Yeah"

Then the 2 consumed their dinner and as they hurriedly went back to their room they were really lucky to have not been caught by the sister. The 2 arrived safely in their room; Nagisa lied flat on her bed while Kaori sat at the side of her bed.

"Kaori-chan, come, sit here with me" Nagisa signaling the girl to sit with her.

"O-okay" Kaori stood up and sat together with Nagisa.

"So Nagisa-chan can you please explain why you didn't go out with me?"

"Of course! I'll explain it very clearly to you!" Nagisa said smiling.

"So…?"

"Well you see the one word that can describe it is 'mine'"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Simple, you're mine Kaori-chan and I'm yours forever, there is really not a reason for me to go out with you, because we're already dating everyday" Nagisa explained while inching closer to Kaori.

Kaori stayed on her position and calmly said "What do you mean?"

"You do realize I've been giving you hints, we always take a bath together and walk to school together and I always say I love you even if you thought that was a joke, but I meant every word of it"

"You really love me?"

"Yes, I'll love you till the end of time, I was afraid that you won't love me back that's why I hesitated to tell you" Nagisa said hiding her blushing face from embarrassment. "I was waiting for you to tell me Kaori that you like me"

"Nagisa-chan I love you, -"

Kaori was cut off by the kiss of Nagisa. They both kissed and made love again and again until they were tired waking up in the morning as new lovers instead of bestfriends.

* * *

Kaori: Amazing -blush- Nagisa is cute

Nagisa: Not as much as -pur- you -kiss-

Maked out.

Sorry for 3 lines OMAKE, I was just too aroused with something.


End file.
